


boy

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, slight daddy kink mayhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: freddy likes being larry's boy
Relationships: Freddy/Larry, Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	boy

freddy’s young looking and truth be told a bit immature, but he’s still a grown man and fuckin hates when ppl call him “boy”, the other cops at the station do it in a subtle way that he can’t call out but he knows there’s mocking undertones behind it, even some of the perps when he’s takin down reports call him it condescendingly

he doesn’t mind when mr white does it though, joe’s friend who must be an experienced crook slapping him on the back and calling him “buddy boy” and eager to teach this petty theft the tricks of the trade, how to be a fucking professional

and he especially doesn’t mind larry telling him “such a good boy, taking it so well” in a deep low voice right next to his ear while thrusting into him, or when he’s drifting off to sleep curled around larry n he can feel the strong hand gently pushing back his hair n larry whispering “my beautiful boy, god how did i get so lucky"

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com


End file.
